Spectacular Song Spoofs for the Faithfully Fanatic
by Merthallum
Summary: Come, my friends, and dote upon my brilliant and masterfully crafted song parodies, which I have some humbly given a fancy to gift you with. They are nonsensical and admittedly quite pitiful, let's be honest, but enjoyable all the same. Warning: everything is fangirl related.
1. Phineas and Ferb's Fangirl Theme Song

**So I decided that I wanted to start posting random parody songs that I make when I feel like it. Beware: they're super dumb and all of them are fangirl themed. Also if you don't sing along with the songs in your head I will take it as a personal offense. I'm not musically talented which is why I didn't make them into songs, but if you** ** _are_** **musically talented and you feel inspired you are more than welcome to use my lyrics and make your own songs; I really couldn't care less. Not that they're really worthy of it cuz they're all so dumb. Just kidding they're absolute masterpieces and you should love them, and I will keep posting more until you agree with me. Okay I'm done with my super long intro. Here's the first installment. Sorry it's a short one.**

* * *

 **The Phineas and Ferb Fangirl Theme Song:**

There's a hundred and four days of Summer isolation, and school comes along just to end it,

so the annual problem for our fandom-nation is finding a good way to spend it,

Like maybe:

Going on tumblr, or reading a fanfic, or starting a new TV show;

discovering new ships that shouldn't exist, of feeling feels as you scream "NOO!"

Reblogging random things,

fangirling over Dean,

or supporting SuperWhoLock!

You'll need an Impala,

a sonic screwdriver,

and even a blanket for shock!

As you can see there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this Fall,

so stick with us cuz like it or not your fandoms will steal your soul!

So stick with us cuz like it or not your fandoms will steal your soul.

* * *

 **There it is, guys. Hope it made you laugh at least a little. Leave a review to tell me what you thought or suggest another song to parody.**

 **Stay tuned for a ship parody of the most abused parody song in history :)**


	2. Mambo no 5 (The Shipper's Version)

**Yes, I did it. Mambo no. 5, the fangirl edition. I know.**

* * *

 **Mambo no. 5 (The Shipper's Way)**

Ladies and Gentlemen,

This is Mambo no. 5

One, two, three, four, five

everybody on the floor so come on let's cry at the

TV screen on the channel

The fans say they want some tears and feels but I really can't handle...

The same feels that I had last week,

I'm still crying over my OTP,

I ship Draco with Harry, and Luna with Granger,

and as I continue, you know they're getting stranger

So what can I do? I really beg you my Lorde.

To me shipping's just like a sport

Anything sails, just one season per annum

just waiting for canon

A little bit of Hiddlebatch in my life

A little bit of Cecilos by my side

A little bit of Mystrade's all I need

A little bit of Merthur's all I see

A little bit of Destiel in the sun

Thilbo Bagginshield all night long

A little bit of Johnlock, here I am

A little bit of you makes me your fan

Scroll up and down, and make inhuman sounds

Shake your head all around, throw your phone on the ground

Sleep in real late, stay up at night,

read fanfics, until you're blurry-eyed

Scream out loud once, silent cry twice

and if it looks like this then you're fangirling right

[Chorus]

I'd do all it takes

to make these guys realize they're gay

Cause they can't run, and they can't hide

You and me gonna ship tonight

Mambo no. 5!

* * *

 **There it is, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review to let me know how cheesy it was.**

 **Stay tuned for the parody song I wrote to BBC when I finished watching Merlin. (It was a tough time in my life.)**


	3. Jar of Hearts (A Letter to the BBC)

**So I wrote this just after I finished Merlin while I was still in the denial phase of my grieving. (For some reason I was under the impression that there were seven seasons instead of five. Worst mistake of my life). This is what came out.**

* * *

 **Jar of Hearts (A Letter to the BBC)**

No, I can't watch one more episode

Cuz all that's waiting is regret

Don't you know I'm not your fan anymore?

You cancelled the show I loved the most.

I've learned to live half alive

And now I'm crying one more time

And who do you think you are

running round leaving scars

collecting your jar of hearts

tearing fans apart

You're gonna make me cry

from the emptiness inside

So bring it back to me.

Please renew my show

And now I'm asking all around

If season six is anywhere to be found

Cuz I have grown too frail

oh look at that: I've been impaled

I've learned to live half alive

And now I'm crying one more time

And it took so long just to feel alright

remember how to put back the light in my eyes

I wish I had missed all those times they never kissed

Cuz you threw me into an abyss

My show is gone…

When's my show gonna come back on?

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, I'm pathetic. Leave a review to let me know if you liked it or found it incredibly pathetic. Or both. Whatever suits you**

 **Stay tuned for another one of them Kesha parodies**


	4. Take it off (A tumblr Sobbing Session)

**Installment 4; proof that we can party like the cool kids... we just do it in our own, slightly pathetic, introverted way. Enjoy the cheese!**

* * *

 **Take it off (a tumblr sobbing session)**

There's a place online

where the geeks all come to cry

There's a whole in our heart

This is where we fall apart

When the dark of the night

comes around, that's the time

that the fangirls come alive

we convene when we're online

N-now we lookin like nerds

looking up our actors

God, I hope that Moffat doesn't destroy all of my nerves

Got my tardis hat on

won't be sleeping til mornin

cuz tonight I'm on tumblr

I'm on tumblr

I'm on tumblr

There's a place online

where the geeks all come to cry

There's a whole in our heart

This is where we fall apart

And they make me laugh

when they make me cry

when they make me cry

everybody makes me cry

There's a place I know

If you just finished a show

Where we're not refined

And we're all losing our minds

And you'll make us laugh

when you start to cry

when you start to cry

Everybody starts to cry

Use your mind

use it now

before you make an account

We're hiatus

*fangirl sounds*

til our show comes back around

N-now we getting so bored

Waiting on season four

shooting walls like a certain

Sociopath we adore

Gonna get crazy

we've got a date! *maybe*

If Moffat lies

Imma kill him

Imma kill him

Imma kill

* * *

 **Seriously though, when do we get a date for season four? I mean, yeah we've got a Christmas special but WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF IT'S COMING OUT THIS CHRISTMAS OR NOT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Curse you, Moffat the fangirl-slayer!**

 **Review and let me know how pathetic you think this whole ordeal is!**


	5. Fandom of the Opera

**Okay... I'm pretty proud of this one. Not gonna lie. The Fandom of the Opera, in which I became one with tumblr.**

 **Note: tumblr here is pronounced in three syllables instead of two (tumbl-er)**

* * *

 **Phantom of the Opera (Fandom side of tumblr)**

 **[me]**

In sleep it sang to me, in dreams it came

that site which calls to me

you know the name.

Should I log in again? For now I find

the Fandom side of tumblr is there

inside my mind

 **[fandom side of tumblr]**

Blog once again for me, this strange gif set;

My power over you grows stronger yet.

And though you turn from me to glance outside

the Fandom side of tumblr is there

inside your mind

 **[me]**

Hipsters who've have seen your posts

draw back in fear

I sold my soul to you

 **[fandom side of tumblr]**

I reap your tears

 **[together]**

Your users and my voice in one combined

the Fandom side of tumblr is there

inside my/your mind

 **[background]**

It's there: the Fandom side of tumblr!

Beware! The Fandom side of tumblr!

It's there: the fandom side of tumblr!

Beware! The Fandom side of tumblr!

 **[fandom side of tumblr]**

In all your fantasies you always knew

that crack and tragedy

 **[me]**

were both in you

 **[together]**

and in this circuitry of tears unkind

the Fandom side of tumblr is there

inside my/your mind

 **[fandom side of tumblr]**

Sing, My angel of fanfic!

* * *

 **Please review and tell me how awesome I am at writing parodies (or suggest songs for future parodies).**


	6. Royals (Normal)

**Okay, I think this one has been the funnest to write so far. Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 **Royals (Normal)**

I've never seen in actor in the flesh

I read my books all by my self on the playground

[and I'm not] proud of my obsess—ion [jk yes I am]

in a torn-up life, no post-show rebound

cuz every fandom's like fanart, fanfic, reading on my lunchbreak

Ship this, fan vid, god it's getting real late

we don't care, we'll clean our rooms inside our dreams

cuz every fandom's like cosplays, comic-con, TARDIS on your keychain

laughing, crying, people call us insane

we don't care, cuz season three has finally aired

and we'll never be normal (normal)

it don't run in our blood

that kind of life just ain't for us

we have our own idea of fun

Let us have our computers (puters)

You can call me crazy

cuz baby I'll swoon (I'll swoon, I'll swoon)

living in my fantasy

My friends and I we've cracked this time

We count our feelings on the train to insanity

And everyone who knows us finds

that we're fine with this, we did it voluntarily

And every fandom's like slash fic, gay ship, come out of the closet

watch their conduct, every detail spotted

we don't care, they're still a couple in our dreams

cuz every fandom's like make up theories, justify the bad guys

worship norse gods, hiatus intensifies

we don't care, we're a bit strange, if you're unaware

and we'll never be normal (normal)

it don't run in our blood

that kind of life just ain't for us

we have our own idea of fun

let us have our computers (puters)

you can call me crazy

cuz baby I'll swoon (I'll swoon, I'll swoon)

Living in my fantasy

ooh ooh oh ooh

it's better than we ever dreamed

and I'm in love with lunacy

ooh ooh oh ooh

life is hard with all these feels

and I don't care for nothing real

and we'll never be normal (normal)

it don't run in our blood

that kind of life just ain't for us

we have our own idea of fun

let us have our computers (puters)

you can call me crazy

cuz baby I'll swoon (I'll swoon, I'll swoon)

let me live my fantasy


End file.
